This invention relates to an air conditioner and, particularly, to an air conditioner set in the respective floors of a building having more than two stories.
The most widely accepted large-scale commercial air conditioner constructed, for example, in a building is generally of the type which is suspended from the ceiling or built therein in order to reduce the installation space as much as possible. With such types of air conditioners, an air ejection port is positioned on the ceiling or in its vicinity. Therefore, the conventional air conditioner has the drawback that though the indoor temperature distribution can be rendered substantially uniform during the cooling mode, warmth is undesirably collected in the vicinity of the ceiling, thereby preventing the temperature in the near the floor from being sufficiently raised. Therefore, during the heating mode, hot air streams are ejected downward, or at a higher flowing speed, in order to ensure the effective approach of hot air streams to the vicinity of the floor. In such a case, however, hot air streams directly touch the occupants of the room, resulting in discomfort.